Chat Commands
Chat Information There are 5''' different types of chat (that are all displayed in the same chat window): * World Say (wsay): Chat that the whole server will "hear" (blue text). Keyboard shortcut key: '''y * Say (say): Chat that only people in your area (think your viewable screen) will "hear" (green text). Keyboard shortcut key: u''' * Party Say (psay): Chat that only the members of your part will "hear" (light yellow text). Keyboard shortcut key: '''h * Guild Say (gsay): Chat that only members of your guild will "hear" (orange text). Keyboard shortcut key: i''' * Whisper (/w "name"): Chat that only the person chosen will "hear" (pink text). Keyboard shortcut '''r - only to respond to someone who whispered you. Two other types of chat exist that aren't usable by normal players: * Mod Say (msay): Red colored text the moderators use to show up easily, the whole server will "hear" msay. * Dev Say (dsay): Purple colored text that signifies a person is part of the development team, the whole server will "hear" dsay. Note: Both mod say and dev say will be heard even if you have muted wsay. Trick: With your cursor in the chat input text box, if you hold shift and press the up arrow you can cycle through the things you've recently "said" in that particular chat. So, if you are ready to input text for the say channel. Holding shift and pressing up will only cycle through the things you've said previously in the say channel. Who Commands Want to see all of the Rangers on the server? * In wsay type "/who class ranger" (without quotes) and a list will pop up in the chat window. Substitute any class. Capital letters are acceptable. Want to see all of the members of a guild (or your guild)? * In wsay type "/who guild GUILDNAME" (without quotes) into wsay and a list will pop up in the chat window. Type "/who guild" to see the members of your own guild. Capital letters are acceptable, guildname must be type as seen in game (with the exception of capital letters). Want to see all of the level 32 players on the server? * In wsay type "/who level 32" (without quotes) into wsay and a list will pop up in the chat window. Or you can see a range of levels by typing "/who level 16-20". Capital letters are acceptable. Yes, it is possible to combine them as well! Here are a few examples * In wsay type "/who guild GUILDNAME level 32" (without quotes) - Displays all the guild members of GUILDNAME who are level 32. * In wsay type "/who class wizard level 16-25" (without quotes) - Displays all level 16-25 wizards. * In wsay type "/who guild GUILDNAME class merchant level 32" (without quotes) - Displays all level 32 merchants in the GUILDNAME guild. Note: When combining "class/level" commands with "guild", you must always use "guild" first and specify the guild (even if you are in one). Note: "/who" commands only work in "wsay" and only shows characters that are currently online. Emote Command Want to "do" an action in chat? * In say type "/e Something" and chat will display "CHARACTER something" * Quick example: Character named "Mike" types "/e eats a banana" in say. Chat displays "Mike eats a banana". Note: "/e" commands only work in say. "/emote" is also a valid command.